


Point

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Free Verse, Some ambiguous consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: He's been ensnared by the worst of the worst. How could it have come to this? Why didn't they kill him instead? But Bellatrix is more human than she realizes. *coupled with "Propaganda."





	Point

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"Whatever I've done_
> 
> _I've been staring down the barrel of a gun"_
> 
> — _Depeche Mode, "Barrel of a gun"_

* * *

Too long

I've been in her clutches

**Too** long

Bellatrix is

hell

personified

&& she's made herself my

m.a.s.t.e.r

Worst of all, I find myself

her w-i-l-l-i-n-g servant

& I like it

* * *

 

Sometimes I miss my fair _flower_

at home

And I wonder

Why do you want me, Bella?

Why keep me locked up?

I'd never turn against my side

I'd never

Turn

into a werewolf

all I have are my insatiable

**hungers**

&& I highly doubt you can always

_quench_ them

* * *

Try as you might

Nothing changes

Ravaging you is only that

a _b!e!s!t!i!a!l_ thing

Beat me

Nip me

Scar me

You never wanted that

**pounding**

thing in my chest

It's not your style

So wander back to Roddie

I'm sure he has the love

you don't want

* * *

Agh, come back

I may not be very human anymore

But I still want to

F_E_E_L

What's in that deranged mind of yours?

(I think you want to feel, too)

Why do you smile as though you know a secret?

(Is it possible you sense my waning emotions for Fleur?)

Why do I get the best & worst treatment of the prisoners?

(Is it because I'm a blood-traitor **&** a pureblood?)

Stop it

You don't actually want me

You want

the _idea_

of me

* * *

I'm beginning

to **s…e…e**

It's only a matter of time, Bel,

before _your_ master

disposes of the baggage

(Your baggage)

& mends loose ends

(Your loose ends)

I say,

_It's only a matter of time_

* * *

Your eyes are

d-e-s-p-e-r-a-t-e

now

He approaches, huh?

Enjoy the little time we have left, luv

before you're outed

& forced to kill me yourself

Let us "romp" like the beast I am,

the beast you've **become**

Because even you know that keeping me this long was

u~s~e~l~e~s~s

* * *

Hullo there, Voldy

I'm fine, & you?

Oh, Bellatrix isn't yours anymore

& I don't mind her

She made me realize I can't return to the light

I'm forever **tainted** by her _shadow_

**Author's Note:**

> Even more Billatrix… B) Awesome. I would really love to see this pairing catch on. Come on! They need more love! In the meantime…
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: I only made a few changes to this 2010 FV, but I think it flows better now. This kind of plays with the storyline from the first Billatrix, "Forgive and Forget and Forgotten."


End file.
